horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Ending
Happy Ending is a song by American rapper Hopsin. Lyrics: Hello, how you doing? I can give you good massage I can be your everyt'ing, you give me fifty bucks If you no say nothing, I can give you sucky-sucky If you give me more money, I give you something lucky Hello, how you doing? I can give you good massage I can be your everyt'ing, you give me fifty bucks If you no say nothing, I can give you sucky-sucky If you give me more money, I give you something lucky Yup, just a normal day, on my favorite website, backpage.com I was scrollin' through hoes, lookin' for a bitch to fuck I'm like, "That babe, uh huh." I was just about to call her Then I saw an ad pop up, I'm like, "Wait, oh my God!" You see, I had a really long day And I just could not turn down an Asian massage So, I called 'em up and I said "Hello, when is your next slot available?" She said, "You can come right now." Fuck yeah! "Hurry up, because I'll wait for you!" I pulled up and I sat in the waiting room Is this shit all a setup, it's debatable If I get confronted by the police I just want a massage, I am not here to break the rules Then an Asian lady had a pen and told me "Come over here to the counter!" Then she ask me if I wanted to get a session For 30 minutes or an hour I said, "Hmm uh, I'll take 30 Nah, matter of fact I'll do an hour, fuck it." 'Cause I know whatever's 'bout to go on Behind those doors I'm 'bout to love it She say, "Usually 50 dollar but for you I do 45." I say thank you and gave her the money Then she say, "Okay, let's go inside!" I'm like, "Fuck yeah!" – it's about to go down right now So good what I found right now I'm about to let it all out right now, yeah Hello, how you doing? I can give you good massage I can be your everyt'ing, you give me fifty bucks If you no say nothing, I can give you sucky-sucky If you give me more money, I give you something lucky Hello, how you doing? I can give you good massage I can be your everyt'ing, you give me fifty bucks If you no say nothing, I can give you sucky-sucky If you give me more money, I give you something lucky Look, so I walked back to the massage room She said, "Take your clothes off, and then put this robe on!" I'm like, "Okay, no prob'." Oh God, this about to be so fun And no one even knows; she left, I got undressed And all the sudden a new Asian girl walked through the door She said, "Hello, how are you? I am Muli, that's what you can call me And I give you lovely Asian massage." I've been waitin' for this all day I position myself on the table And put my face down in the circular cushion And she started massagin' my back I knew somethin' was up with the way she was lookin' Then she slid her tiny little finger tips Down my spine right over my buttcrack She was massagin' my booty Then go to my thighs and start touchin' my nutsack Fuck yeah! Then I put a little bitty sway in my hips to let her know I like it Somethin' was 'bout to go down You can see it a mile away, you don't have to be psychic She said, "You want somet'ing?" I said, "Yes I do." She said, "You big strong man, I really like you!" I said, "I like you too." Then she said, "You want the hand, sucky, fucky? Tell me right now 'cause I need to know!" I said "I'll have all three of those" Then I thought ooh she a little freaky ho She said, "I give it to you for cheap, you give me 125 dollar" I said, "Okay, here you go!" Lowkey I was feelin' kinda awkward She jacked me off and gave me my top first I stayed quiet as I watched her My dick had a strong posture She said, "You very big like a monster!" She got naked then I humped her I'm lovin' this little tiny Asian booty, I swear that this girl is the best I'm buildin' a sweat, I'm killin' it yes I pulled out and spilled on her breast Everything was just right I hit the hour on the deadline I guess I'm gonna leave now She said, "That's fine, thank you, come again next time!" Hello, how you doing? I can give you good massage I can be your everyt'ing, you give me fifty bucks If you no say nothing, I can give you sucky-sucky If you give me more money, I give you something lucky Hello, how you doing? I can give you good massage I can be your everyt'ing, you give me fifty bucks If you no say nothing, I can give you sucky-sucky If you give me more money, I give you something lucky Hey, no shame in my game, buddy If you lookin' for me, you know where to find me At an Asian massage parlor Because when the times get rough, a happy ending is necessary Hahaha Oh yeah – strap up, kids! It's important Why It Sucks: # It's highly offensive towards Asian people. # The single cover is disgusting. # The music video is laughable and disgusting. # The chorus is very, VERY annoying. # It's very corny, even for Hopsin standards which is saying something as the main reason people don't listen to Hopsin is that they say he's corny despite the fact he has a lot of talent. # Anthony Fantano called this song the worst song of 2017, and his least favorite single of the 2010s. The Only Redeeming Quality: # The beat is okay. Music Video: Category:Hopsin Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2017 Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that were deleted Category:Explicit Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Racist Songs Category:Songs with good production